1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device, and particularly relates to a three dimensional lignocellulosic detection device achieved by capillary action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing trend in people's health awareness, the concept of self-testing at home has gradually prevailed. Self-test kits provide tests that people may perform tests at home at any time and may be achieved by observing the color change of the detection reagent. Therefore, disease signs may be immediately observed with simple instruments or unaided eyes instead of complex instruments. In addition, when the color changes grow larger, users may go to the hospital for further detailed examination. Therefore, self-test kits have advantages in immediate facilitation and saving money.
Regarding self-test kits used at home, test strips have been frequently used. Test strips have advantages such as simple operation, easy to interpret and easy to carry. The principle of test strip detection is achieved by biochemical reactions catalyzed by the enzyme and specific substances so as to produce changes in color or other properties, and a qualitative reaction for detection the presence of a substance or a semi-quantitative reaction for determining the concentration of the substance may thus be achieved.
For example, a glucose oxidase method applied in home-use blood sugar or urine glucose test strips refers to the color changes in test strip achieved by the specificity of the catalytic reaction between glucose oxidase and glucose while other reducing substances does not work. A test strip coated with a glucose oxidase using enzyme technology would result in color changes after the reaction of glucose oxidase and glucose in the blood, so that the user may interpret glucose concentration level based on comparison result of the color of the test strip with the color chart.
This simple blood glucose measurement method has been found beneficial to many patients with diabetes, such as monitoring disease at any time in terms of improving quality of life as well as expanding scope of medical care. However, the convenience of the test strip is still room for improvement since the test strip is still in need of special carry. Therefore, the development of a testing platform, which has the advantages of the test paper and has the convenience of matching with the daily necessities, is a current goal.